Posse
by Lara Boger
Summary: O rancor e a saudade do ex-mestre de Aki após ser abandonado por seu mascote.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Sensitive Pornograph não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ashika Sakura. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**Posse**_

O que é o amor se não posse?

Eu amava aquele verme... e ele me abandonou. E agora sem ele não sei bem o que fazer.

Não há pra onde eu olhe nesse apartamento sem ter alguma recordação: seu quartinho, sua coleira, seus brinquedos... tudo me lembra dele.

Tudo me lembra Aki.

O que eu fiz pra que ele partisse? Será que não entendeu? Não percebeu que tudo isso era uma forma de demonstrar meu amor?

Nem todos são capazes de entender o amor. Não sei o que o fez me abandonar. Será que fiz algo errado? Onde foi que eu errei?

Por que Aki não foi capaz de perceber tudo que havia por trás dos meus gestos?

Entendo que nossa relação nunca tenha sido do tipo convencional, mas quem disse que fomos feitos pra isso?

Todo mundo filosofa sobre o significado do amor, mas poucos falam a verdade: amor é posse.

O que não é o ciúme se não a maior prova de afeto do mundo?

Aki deveria ser grato por eu amá-lo, ter um pouco mais de consideração com seu dono:

Quem o deixava se cobrir com um lençol na hora de dormir quando estava muito frio?

Quem lhe dava água quando perdia a voz por causa dos gritos?

Quem lhe deixava sem as algemas, somente com a coleira quando seus pulsos estavam feridos demais?

Quem lhe fazia um afago depois de dar um corretivo mais que merecido?

Quem lhe dava momentos de prazer todos os dias?

Posso ter sido rude as vezes, como quando o surrei e o deixei mal conseguindo se mover por uma semana. Infelizmente foi preciso, não queria ter de fazer isso, mas Aki precisava de uma lição por seu mau comportamento. Roubar não é coisa que se faça. Ainda tentou se defender com a desculpa de que tinha pegado só um bolinho porque estava com fome... como se o que coloco em seu pratinho diariamente fosse pouco. Estou errado em zelar por seu corpo?

Ainda assim cuidei dele e lhe dei atenção. Qualquer um poderia ter se recusado a toca-lo por aquele tempo, como castigo, mas não fiz isso. Não o abandonei, nem me importei se ele estivesse sujo e machucado: eu o tomei da mesma forma. Foi por isso que vi chorar em várias das vezes que fizemos amor. Aki percebeu que eu não o abandonaria.

As vezes eu o testava. Convidava pessoas para virem até meu apartamento quando eu não estava e deixava acontecer o que fosse. Nessa hora podia notar sua fidelidade estampada em seus olhos e gestos. Aki se encolhia e sentia medo, como se estivesse frente a um cão raivoso, mas ainda entregava-se e deixava-os a vontade para fazerem o que bem entendessem, sem reclamar de meus convidados. E eu o recompensava por sua confiança, dando-lhe toda a atenção merecida.

Aki era dócil, se afeiçoava fácil, mas tinha seus momentos de rebeldia. Recusava-me, mas eu logo lhe mostrava que não se questiona um mestre. Fazia-lhe repetir quantas vezes fosse o tamanho de seu desejo, implorar pela posse em alto e bom tom, suplicando pra que eu fosse mais agressivo até que eu deixasse minha semente dentro dele. Deixava-o ter até a última gota do que poderia lhe dar.

As vezes o ouvia chorar durante a noite, então eu me levantava e ia até o quartinho ensinar-lhe obediência. Ocupava sua boca até julgar que ele já tinha o que queria e ficaria em silêncio pelo resto da madrugada. De vez em quando, se eu o achasse muito quieto, ia até lá lhe fazer um agrado e evitar que ficasse triste... as vezes uma visita que durava a noite inteira.

Tínhamos uma vida perfeita, mas eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção. Devia ter me lembrado de como ele se afeiçoa fácil, e escolhido melhor meus convidados. Não deveria ter chamado aquele pet-sitter, tão diferente de todos. Aki se encantou por seus modos, pude sentir, mas não dei a devida importância. Encanto passava, e aquele garoto não seria o primeiro a chamar sua atenção. E claro, eu poderia faze-lo esquecer, como sempre fiz. Só não podia esperar o abandono.

_- Eu gostava de você. Eu pensava que podia fazer qualquer coisa por você, mas acho que estava errado. Se está procurando por um bichinho obediente procure outra pessoa, certo meu imperfeito mestre? _

Demorei a acreditar no que estava ouvindo, achei que pudesse ser mais uma de suas rebeldias, resolvidas com um corretivo. Porém não funcionou. Senti raiva, ódio por sua ingratidão e o puni: fiz com que sentisse dor, queria que ele se arrependesse, implorasse por piedade e desmentisse, mas isso não aconteceu.

Ouvi os gritos roucos enquanto lhe espancava, vi seu corpo magro e nu encolhido em uma forma precária de defesa... mas nenhum sinal de que fosse apenas uma birra.

Esperei, ameacei, puni... e nada.

Por raiva, o arrastei para o quartinho e joguei suas poucas coisas em uma mala e o joguei na rua.

E esperei.

Esperei que voltasse. Tinha certeza de que no dia seguinte ele estaria implorando perdão, rastejando aos meus pés e pedindo abrigo... mas nada aconteceu. Aki não voltou nem no dia seguinte, nem na outra semana ou no outro mês.

Eu me arrependi. Poderia ter tentado mais. Poderia te-lo obrigado a esquecer e por imprudência estou aqui, sozinho.

Olho para sua coleira... nem penso em arranjar outro. É ele quem quero. E vou te-lo de volta. Sei onde estuda, onde trabalha, onde mora... com _quem_ mora. Sei de todos os seus passos. E logo vou trazê-lo de volta pra mim. Sou eu quem o mereço: seu dono legítimo e não um frangote.

Nunca mais deixarei que ele fique longe. Sou o único capaz de amá-lo, farei Aki entender esse a amor e que é comigo que deve ficar. Seguiremos nossa vida como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Tudo é apenas uma questão de tempo...

* * *

**Notas**: Por enquanto é uma oneshot, mas quem sabe um dia não venha uma continuação?


End file.
